


Gatsby's Lineage

by phynxfeather



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Daisy might pop up, Fear, Gangsters, Honestly this is the mpreg you've all been waiting for, M/M, Marriage, Mobsters, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Wives of the Elite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: “Honestly Nick, you’re speaking of some very dangerous things. You’re married to him, did you not expect to have children?”I shook my head. “I did, but the thought has become too real. I really don’t want to stay here, Jordan. I’m scared. I want to leave. Maybe for the time that I’m pregnant. I can come back later. Yes!” I exclaimed, “I can come back with the baby. I don’t have to tell him. Promise me, you won’t tell him,” I pleaded with hopeful eyes, holding both her hands between mine.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Gatsby's Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello everyone! Here it is! The mpreg you have all been waiting for.
> 
> I would like to apologize for taking so long. It's because something happened (in my life, like it was a huge deal) when I had posted that last "fic" asking about mpreg. Then I lost all motivation because no one would comment on anything I was writing and I was like, is it worth it? And honestly I like comments that compliment the story and how you're waiting for an update but they really are not motivating. I'd rather have comments about what I actually wrote, so please could you?
> 
> Anyway this took me SO MUCH motivation to write. The title is also subjected to change. I know I asked you guys for plot ideas but I've really been into this one so I chose it.
> 
> Please enjoy if you do, and PLEASE comment thank you :)
> 
> This is my first Gatsby fic, I'm an avid reader but never wrote. So please be nice to me :) Also I have the HUGEST crush on LEO

I was strolling through Gatsby’s castle of a mansion when I heard the voice. The sound of a butler. He sounded firm. 

“Ma’am, Master Gatsby is not at home right now.”

“I know,” a beautiful yet mature voice could be heard. “I do not want to meet with Mr. Gatsby right now. I am more interested in my best friend.”

A smile overcame my lips and I scurried down the hallway. The soft breeze blew past me, setting my heart into a flight. I felt free, like I had the world in my hands. That’s what I felt with Jay. He was the freedom I’d been seeking for far too long. He truly was my everything. I was so scared to lose him at times.

“Jordan!” I called out from the entrance of the living room.

She was wearing a beautiful silver dress. Her soft smile melted my heart, as the silver in her dress glistened in the sun. She spread her long thin arms wide, ready to envelop me in her embrace. “Nicki,” her voice was sweet. Soothing and sweet.

I took large strides towards her and hugged her tight. “I missed you.”

“I did too,” she replied with a muffled voice, her face buried in my shoulder. “Can you believe this man thought I had an inquiry with your husband? You should let him know that we’re the best of friends.”

I chuckled, moving away from her and looking at the butler. “Please bring us some tea.”

He simply nodded towards me, and with a bow, exited the room.

“Have a seat,” I motioned to the sofa.

She did just that, sitting too close. Her leg against mine, and the mature demeanor of a professional sportswoman turned into that of a gleeful friend. “A baby,” she had to whisper. “A baby Nicki!” This time she couldn’t hold it in.

I nodded, smiling with my teeth. “A baby,” my hand subconsciously went to my abdomen. There was no sight of a baby. It’d only been three months. 

“Jay Gastby’s baby.”

Any other day, if someone had associated me with a man that every woman wanted, and I had, I would’ve been covered in red head to toe. I would feel my body heat up and a bashful smile would be on my face. However, today, thinking of it being Gatsby’s baby did something else to me. I didn’t want to say it.

“Nicki.”

I looked at her. “Yes?”

She frowned. “My darling, you do not seem as excited.”

I shook my head. “I mean it’s more than just his baby, you know that.”

She nodded. “I was just playing with you. I know that. I was thinking about it in an ‘everybody wants him’ kind of way. Sorry for overstepping.”

“No it’s okay.” I didn’t want to upset her. I never wanted to upset anyone. When Gastby chose me, I didn’t even want to make Daisy upset. Even though she was the one who acted as if having two men at once was okay. Losing to my cousin would’ve been hell for me. She lost to me, Jordan made me think. I don’t really know who lost. Is the fear of losing someone with every breath you take less torture than just losing someone at once?

“What’s wrong?”

I looked into her eyes this time. I didn’t want to do this, but I had to tell someone. I could not just sit around and fear something without letting someone know. Especially without letting Jordan know.

“It’s about Gatsby. Him and his ways.”

She scrunched her brows together. “Does this have anything to do with Daisy?”

I looked at her startled. “No! Did anything happen to make you think so?”

She placed her hand against my shoulder. “Oh Nicki, at this rate you’ll give both of us a heart attack. Please just tell me what’s wrong.”

So I did.

-

Later that evening I was sitting by the pool, watching the sun set. It was beautiful. An orange glow on the horizon, ready to conceal itself. Beside me I had a magazine resting on the table, a glass of orange juice beside it. Usually I hated orange juice. It was being pregnant that made it okay. Come to think of it, I was starting my next trimester tomorrow. 

“Nick.”

I turned my head to see him. He walked out, and as he did so he handed his blue coat to the butler that followed him. He pulled at his tie next. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled. 

“I missed you.”

I gulped. Rising to my feet, I took slow steps towards him, his blue eyes drowning me for the upteenth time. His smile was much more masculine closer up. The smile which was kind, reached his eyes. Like pure sincerity. I turned around immediately, wanting to throw up.

“What’s wrong,” he asked, stepping forward.

I placed my hand against him, I felt it land on his chest. I stopped him from coming any closer. My other hand went to cover my mouth. The atrocious scent. I couldn’t identify it at first, but it was there. I knew it, and I hated him. Even though I loved him so dearly. 

“Nick.”

I turned to him slowly. 

“Are you alright,” he asked. I could see him fidgeting. Like he wanted to come closer. 

I nodded. I was lying. I couldn’t tell him the truth. The truth was something that hurt me. It was something I couldn’t even begin to comprehend at times. I felt like a wreck.

_ “What were you thinking?”  _ My mind yelled at me.  _ “Having a baby with Gatsby? With a man like that?” _

“I’m worried about you.”

I moved my hand from my mouth and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry my love. I’m fine. How was your day?”

He let it end there. He always just let conversations end where I wanted them to. It was something I noticed after becoming pregnant. Like he would lose everything if he lost me, or the baby. Like he truly felt like a father already. 

“I had a meeting with Wolfsheim and some other men,” he spoke as he grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand as he talked. I examined the tall halls and the silky curtains that blew as we passed them. Gastby had a name for himself. A beautiful manor too in which I felt at home. Being married to Gatsby truly was something.

At that moment I thought of the wives of the men Gatsby did business with. Were they as frightened as me? Did they not see it clear? Or were they simply women who let their husbands’ business stay out of their personal lives.

Were they as scared as me to have their husband’s child?

-

I left. 

I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I didn’t tell anyone, but I left. For me, I felt it was right. I truly was frightened. I loved him so much, but the thought was consuming me. Not being able to tell him was hurting me more.

_ “Is it okay to run away?” I asked Jordan on the day she came over. I had just voiced my concern to her. _

_ “Honestly Nicki, you’re speaking of some very dangerous things. You’re married to him, did you not expect to have children?” _

_ I shook my head. “I did, but the thought has become too real. I really don’t want to stay here, Jordan. I’m scared. I want to leave. Maybe for the time that I’m pregnant. I can come back later. Yes!” I exclaimed, “I can come back with the baby. I don’t have to tell him. Promise me, you won’t tell him,” I pleaded with hopeful eyes, holding both her hands between mine. _

_ She looked disapproving, but she agreed. She would always choose me before whatever moralistic theory she was going to present about my husband. _

I went back home to my parents. They knew I was pregnant so they didn’t turn me away. They had accepted Gastby, but my mother was disapproving at my pregnancy. When I walked in, she gave me the accusatory look I knew very well.

She had the same concern as me, and when she saw me run away because of it, she felt like she’d won. Maybe she should’ve comforted me instead. I hadn’t told my father the real reason and he had been welcoming, nothing less. My mother, however, did not let me get away with it.

“So you just ran away from your husband without telling him the truth?”

I gulped. She was in the kitchen and I was sitting at the table. “Yes.”

“You ran away because you were scared of what might happen to a pregnant you. To protect your baby?”

“Yes.”

She scoffed. “Nicki, what if he thinks you’re dead because of  _ just that? _ ”

I looked at her. Then I diverted my eyes. “That could be a possibility.”

I loved Gatsby. So dearly. I would never do anything to hurt him. I would never want him to think I was dead. I guess my fear won over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of unanswered questions so please be patient and you can see more in the next chapter. I need motivation please help guys!!
> 
> The title is subject to change because I couldn't come up with something but I need to update fast, my uber eats is ALMOST here. OMG
> 
> Okay bye! Love you all and please stay safe!


End file.
